You Really Are Perfect
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: "I wasn't kidding by the way," Stuart looked up at him in confusion. "You really are perfect."


**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a short piece of nothing for the darling simpleobsession-1. It was going to be smut but then I decided I liked the fluff piece better and dirty alley way sex just wasn't appealing to write at the moment but maybe in one of my upcoming stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**[You Really Are Perfect]**

* * *

It was Stuart's birthday and Robbie found himself sat alone in one of the pub's small booths, his gaze attached to the birthday boy the best he could without anyone looking at him as if he was weird. He could see his smile, the way his eyes twinkled and how he held out his hand as he laughed as if he was trying to balance himself. It wouldn't actually surprise Robbie if that was why he did it because Stuart had one of the heartiest laughs you could imagine. It could make you smile no matter what kind of mood you were in. Stuart was like a ray of sunshine to the dreary office that they all worked in.

Robbie watches as Stuart holds onto the bar, his hand rubbing against the glass that he held as he listened to Jackie say something, her boyfriend's arm casually wrapped around her waist. Through his morbid curiosity, Robbie wanted to know how on earth Stuart had managed to get so close to the couple because Robbie had never been invited to do anything with them. He pouted as he thought it through but then realised that truth be told he wouldn't invite himself to a gathering. It would be a mistake you never forget. He'd either turn up late, drunk or even worse, not at all. He chuckled at himself, his hand moving to take hold of his own pint.

Stuart's moved on from Jackie now and he has noticed Robbie. Robbie thinks that this is his moment that he'll get to talk to the young detective but before he has the chance, the pretty blonde lab rat is standing in front of him with a birthday present and she led him back to the bar. Robbie slouched back in the chair, his hand holding onto the glass again as he watched as she practically forced her barely covered chest to rub against Stuart's arm. He rolled his eyes. How come the gay guy always managed to get the females attention whereas he was constantly shut down?

He laughed. Did he really just call Stuart the gay one despite the fact that it was Stuart that Robbie wanted? He shook his head as he took a drink of his beer, his smile wide as he thought to how Stuart would react if he ever heard him say that out loud. He ran his hands through his hair and before he could say anything, Jackie and her boyfriend joined her at his empty booth.

It was obvious that she wanted to make small talk but he wasn't really in the mood so he listened for a few moments before excusing himself as he needed the bathroom. Finishing his drink, he put the glass down and slid out of the booth. As he stood up, he took one look at Stuart and he felt their gaze lock as he smiled at the younger man but before anything could happen Stuart was once again dragged away to another woman holding a present.

Standing in front of the mirror, he washed his hands as he thought would he ever get the chance to talk to Stuart? It seemed that everyone else was so desperate to talk to him that Robbie wasn't even getting a look in edgeways. He just sighed. Who would have thought that his blonde friend would be so popular? He was after all the geek one out of the four of them that worked up in their office. He shook his head. He sounded like such a jealous bitch but he knew he could never be jealous of Stuart. It just wasn't possible because he knew that he was jealous of everyone else that got to talk to him.

The doors swung open and Stuart stepped inside, his smile shy as he stopped when he spied Robbie. "Hey," he said softly and Robbie couldn't help but feel something in his stomach tighten as he stared at the man. He wondered if Stuart had ever noticed how much Robbie changed when he was around him. Whenever they went drinking together, he didn't get wasted or flirt with anyone. He made sure all his attention was purely on the man that had agreed to go out drinking with him.

Robbie found himself paralysed to the spot as he stared at the man. He couldn't help but think of how perfect he was. He finally cracked a smile. "Hey man, it's a killer party out there, right?" He said and closed his eyes as he realised how much of an idiot he had just sounded and it didn't get any better when Stuart chuckled.

"Yeah but I hate the business," he admitted moving to stand next to Robbie. "I prefer it to be smaller like when it's just me and you drinking," he found himself admitting as he smiled at his best friend. Robbie wondered if Stuart would ever know how much words like that actually affected him and how much Robbie would want Stuart to repeat that he enjoyed them spending time together.

"Do you want to know something?" Robbie found himself saying and he had no idea why. Stuart nodded his head as he turned his attention solely onto Robbie. "I'm jealous of everyone that has got to speak to you tonight, Stuart. I just want you to know that when you leave tonight, I understand that you won't be mine but I just wanted this one chance to say that you're perfect to me." He said softly before turning and walking out of both the bathroom and bar.

He couldn't believe he'd done that! He'd need to be transferred out but he doubted nowhere would be far enough to hide him from his stupidity! He could have just fucked up one of his few friendships because for the first time he'd gone with his heart rather than his head. He stopped a few streets away, his hands clenched into fists as he punched the wall. He was such an idiot.

"You have no right to say something like that to me and just run out," he stopped his beating of the wall and turned to see Stuart standing at the end of the alleyway, his arms crossing over his chest and his head bowed to stop the rain getting into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it all. It was wrong of me," he said too quickly but before he could do anything else, Stuart had pushed him back against the wall and was kissing him angrily. Robbie kissed back for a few moments before pushing the lighter man off of him. "I refuse to let you do this out of pity for me, Stuart."

"You idiot! What the hell makes you think this is out of pity?" He said punching the man's shoulder causing him to wince. He didn't know Stuart could even punch let alone with such a force! "I've always cared a little for you but you're the one that's always talking about the girls you keep bringing home and stuff! You're straighter than straight so how do I know I'm not an experiment for you?"

"You're not an experiment for me," he promised thinking back to his teenage days and how experimental he'd been back then. He found himself laughing as he looked at the man. "You really love me back?" He asked moving out to touch the younger man's cheek, his heart racing as he thought that this might be really happening. He might finally have the guy he'd been dreaming about for so damned long. Stuart bit his lip gently as he looked up at the man, his smile teasing as he nodded his head.

"I really love you back, Robbie." He promised laughing as Robbie picked him up in a hug, his lips searching for his in a kiss that showed the desperation Robbie had been feeling for a long time. Stuart held onto him for as long as he could before patting at his shoulders. "I usually like my feet to be on the floor, oh tall one." He teased lightly and Robbie laughed as he placed him down on the ground.

"I wasn't kidding by the way," Stuart looked up at him in confusion. "You really are perfect."


End file.
